Segregator
Summary The Segregator is an Experimental Military Stealth Aircraft, the Design and body structure of the Segregator Comes from the Unknown Aircraft Easter Egg In Grand Theft Auto V, above Fort Zancudo. The Segregator has two different models one of which used by the Military in Area 51, and another used by The Private Militia “The Mesa”, And currently this profile ain Oh focuses on the Segregator used by the Mesa. Appearance The Segregator’S Main Body consists of a Small Cockpit Area with a circular structure and the cockpit holding up to 3 Passengers, the aircraft seems to be propelled like a Jet or a Helicopter Via 2 Engine Turbines that Contra-Rotate from each-other, and surrounding the cockpit area or Plated Panels Of Bullet-Proof Steel, With Notable Holes that functions as Prototype Weapons. There is a Hatch Below the Turbines Which Either Activates a Sage-Green Spotlight, or a Bomb Drop Area. The Entire body colour of the Segregator is Matte Black with a few panel-Areas a Very Dark-Grey. The Cockpit Windshield appears to have an aggressive appearance. Documented Stats Name: Segregator, UFO (Urbanely Named), Project Segregate Classification: Experimental Military Aircraft Width: 20 Meters Themes: Derailed Status: Active/Operational (California POV Aircraft), Destroyed (Central POV Aircraft) Combat Stats Tier: 8-C physically, 8-B with Weaponry Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Explosion Manipulation-Energy Manipulation-Electricity Manipulation (The Openings on the panels (which hold Cannons of sorts) are capable of spinning around the cockpit rapidly firing; Rockets, Explosive Bullets, Armor-Piercing Bullets, Energy Projectiles, or Electricity, at a speed and manner of a Minigun.), Enhanced Senses (It utilizes Radar, Thermal-Cameras, Night-Vision Cameras, Enhanced Distance Microphone, and an Attack Detection Device, Flight (Type 4), Stealth Mastery (It is Designed to be a prototype Stealth Aircraft) Attack Potency: Building Level (It’s very physical Chassis can destroy a Building, It bursted Through a Cargo Plane), City Block Level Via Weaponry (It can Drop Advanced Bombs Which can effect an area roughly or nearly the size of a City-Block) Speed: Supersonic Travel/Flight Speed (Capable Of Reaching Mach 1.3), Peak Human Ranged Gun Attack Speed, Normal Human Bomb Drop Attack Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Physically, City Block Class Via Weaponry & Bombs Durability: Small Town Level (The entire body of the chassis seems Unconventionally Durable to Conventional Rockets or Missiles, However As the One owned by the Mesa is a prototype it can have malfunctions with the Panels around it) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds Of Meters (Ranged Weaponry) Intelligence: Mindless (It is a Vehicle controlled by its pilot and Co-Pilot, However it does Contain an Auto-Pilot to sustain Flight) Standard Equipment: Rapid Tesla Cannons, Energy-Beam Cannons, Bomb Drop Capsule, Likely It’s Surrounding Panels. Weakness: Turbines (Its Turbines Below the cockpit are vulnerable which is most likely the reason for its heavy Armour even below, One Of The Panels was Malfunctioning by the cause of Tyler King (Central POV Segregator) Which Caused it to slightly reveal a portion of the turbine which He Promptly Threw a Grenade at, afterwards after the explosion both the turbines were Damaged Severely Causing it to spin out of Control (It also flew nearly a kilometre higher in altitude) before Completely Ceasing to sustain Flight and Spiral to the ground in its Destruction and Death Of The 3 Passengers.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *The Name Of The Craft “Segregator” Comes From it’s Easter Egg showing the words “Segregate” “Rearrange”, Which when rearranged becomes Easter Egg. **This Note is to Not confuse people (Specifically Polish People) Its Name “Segregator” Which in Polish translates to “Binder”. Category:SuperNatural Category:Fan Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters